Up to the Heavens
by ZareEraz
Summary: ZoroxLuffy! With Eneru defeated and the Upper Yard saved from destruction, Luffy and Zoro sneak off in the dead of night to have some time to themselves and things get pretty heated aboard the Merry as their time spent together brings the pair intimately close. Smut, one shot and addition to another story.


A/N: ZareEraz here! This is a little smut fic that I created alongside my other One Piece fic called Island Hopping. Both can be read independently of each other but they are both stand alone for the most part as well. If you're reading Island Hopping, his fic goes smack in between the "Saved By The Bell" and "Down to Earth" parts of the Skypiea chapter (chapter 16). If not, enjoy any way and check out my other fic if you're interested! Happy reading and don't forget to review! I'd love to hear your feedback! :3

Up to the Heavens

"Seriously, Luffy?" Zoro huffed as they trekked through the giant forest of Upper Yard, climbing over tree roots and jumping over the fallen branches of the colossal trees. "You want to do this right now?"

"When else are we going to have time to do this? Everyone will be on the ship tomorrow and I don't want to be disturbed for my first time." Luffy replied, stretching his arm up to grab onto the next root and shooting up to it. He leaned over the side once he got to the top to watch Zoro climb up the same root, his smile never wavering. "Besides, isn't this fun? Sneaking away like this? It's like another adventure!" The young man chuckled to himself and Zoro had to give him credit for being enthusiastic.

"Whatever you say." Zoro said back, climbing up to where Luffy was.

"And you promised that we'd do it after this adventure was over, so we're doing it!" Luffy reminded the swordsman of their discussion on Angel Beach that seemed to happen so long ago.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I did, but right now?"

"Right now!" Luffy insisted, sliding down the tree root and catching his hat when it flew off his head in his descent.

"Do you even know where the ship is?" Zoro asked, hoping that they weren't sneaking out in the middle of the night in the wrong direction – he knew how bad Luffy was with directions.

"Yep! Chopper made a trail!" Luffy pointed to the arrow marks that the reindeer had marked in the moss on the trees, knowing that at least two people on his crew were prone to getting lost (that and he wouldn't have to sniff out the seashore every time they needed to go back to the ship).

"That Chopper's smart." Zoro said, noting the arrows. "But are you sure they go in the right direction? I thought the ship was this way." Zoro pointed off in a perpendicular direction from where they were going.

"No! It's this way!" Luffy chuckled at his clueless boyfriend and almost jumped off in the wrong direction himself, but he managed to check Chopper's arrows in time before he swung off in the right direction where Zoro wasn't pointing. "This way!" Luffy wrapped his arm around his first mate (much to his first mate's chagrin) and shot them off into the forest by the seat of their respective pants. Even with Chopper's help, they both got a little lost for a while in the dark, but managed to find the ship okay and leapt on board. Then came the tough decision:

"Where are we going to do it?" Luffy asked, looking around the dark and empty ship. Zoro crossed his arms, thinking about it.

"We can't have sex in Nami's and Robin's room. Nami will kill us," Zoro started.

"But she's got the only bed!" Luffy interrupted. "All we've got in our room is hammocks."

"There is the couch." Zoro pointed out.

"But it's not that big." Luffy complained.

"We could lay blankets down on the ground and do it there."

"I'm not doing it on the floor for my first time." Luffy stoutly refused. They had the whole ship to themselves! Why was it so hard to find a place to have sex?! He guessed this came with the territory of living with six other people, and it was only going to get harder when they were all on the ship at the same time.

"Well, that's about it, unless we rig something up in the storage room." Zoro added. "We do have extra pillows and blankets for Nami's bed that we could steal. And then they were both thinking having a cozy little set up they could pull out whenever they needed some intimate time that would be discrete enough to hid but easy enough to pull out if needed. And that turned both of their minds around to that actual act of sex, their one track minds starting to imagine some pretty erotic things they could do with each other…

Both men looked at each other, eyeing the other carefully as the intimacy of their situation started to show itself.

"We'll risk it with the bed." They both said at the same time, dashing up to Nami's and Robin's room.

"Just make sure there are extra sheets we can switch out!" Zoro shouted running after Luffy as the young man dashed into the storage room and to the back left corner where the trap door to the women's room was. "And we'll have to wash the ones we mess up!" And thinking about that messing up was starting to get Zoro flustered, his body warming up as he started imagining Luffy on those sheets…his hands bunching the fabric…his squirms wrinkling the pressed perfection that Nami always made sure her bed was…

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed, throwing open the door and jumping down below decks, not even bothering with the stairs. Zoro was hot on his heels, leaping down just as quickly and pulling the door shut behind him. "I don't even want to think about how mad she's going to be if she finds out!"

The first thing the captain did was check to make sure that Nami and Robin had a spare set of sheets in their storage chest and yanked them out so they didn't have to stumble around afterwards looking for them. While he was doing that, Zoro was pulling off a few books Nami had left lying on her blankets and pulling the sheets out of the way, slipping his swords out of his haramaki and setting them down on the floor out of the way. Once that was done, both men stopped to catch their breath, falling back onto the bed and just breathing for a moment, blood and adrenaline running through their veins, the prospect of what they were about to do warming their skin. Without even speaking, they reached for each other, Zoro rolling on top of Luffy as the rubber man's arms wrapped around the swordsman's back.

"You know," Luffy started, "You can be really smart sometimes, for a blockhead." The rubber man laughed as his fingers tangled in Zoro's green hair. The swordsman frowned at the insult based compliment.

"If Nami finds out she's going to rip off our balls and then where would we be?" Zoro retorted. "We wouldn't be able to have fun." He punctuated his point with soft kiss, chaste kiss before turning it blazingly hot, capturing his captain's lips and forcing his tongue inside. Luffy let him in, coaxing the dexterous muscle to play with his own, his grip tightening in Zoro's hair. They pressed against each other, Zoro's body fitting in between Luffy's legs as their arms wrapped and squeezed and roamed across each other's body. Luffy let his sandals slip out from between his toes and Zoro impressively kicked his boots off with only his feet while stripping Luffy of his hat, throwing it onto the table near them. The kiss deepened, their chests melding together, delightful noises slipping out of Luffy's mouth as Zoro's hands wandered down his bare sides, his fingers hotly brushing the newly exposed skin.

"Hey!" Luffy piped up, once they broke for air. "I want to top." He stated, eyes narrowed at Zoro. He'd realized that without even noticing, he'd let Zoro have control and he wasn't liking that. The green-haired man stared back, not having seriously considered that Luffy would want to top. For heaven's sake he was the one on top of Luffy even as they spoke!

"I'm topping." He sternly replied.

"But I want to!"

"I am."

Luffy pouted, glaring at Zoro for being stubborn. They growled at each other for a moment, neither one giving in until Luffy came up with a brilliant idea (or at least brilliant in his mind). "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" He shouted, pushing Zoro off him so he could sit up.

"Really?" Zoro sighed, scratching his head, miffed that Luffy wouldn't just go with him on this one. It's not like he knew what he was doing anyway! He'd probably just learned about guy sex a few days ago from Robin! But when Luffy got an idea in his head, Zoro knew there was practically no way to get out of it until he crushed him in defeat. "Fine," He sighed again, holding out a fist.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They both chanted pumping their fists three times and then revealing their choice of weapon. Luffy had Rock and Zoro had Paper.

"Damn it!" Luffy shouted, falling backwards onto the bed. "I lost! I thought you were going to pick Scissors!"

"Do you even know what you're doing if you topped?" Zoro asked, raising a critical eyebrow.

"I could figure it out! I learn fast!" Luffy retorted, pouting that he'd lost.

"Moron." Zoro did not want Luffy in charge for this one, no matter how eager he was. So instead, he leaned down again, pressing his chest against the rubber man's, kissing away his pout and picking up their play again. Luffy stoutly refused to play for a few moments, letting Zoro know that he was still unhappy with the way things had turned out, but when the swordsman's huge hands splayed across his chest, Luffy felt his fingers brush against one of his nipples at about the same time as their groins pushed into one another, their forming erections pressing and rubbing against the other. Luffy groaned with Zoro, the rubber man's head falling back as the physical stimulation coursed through his veins. Zoro ducked down, resting his head on Luffy's shoulder as he bucked their erections into one another again, his breathing becoming uneven as Luffy pressed back, wanting to feel him as well. Everything was confining, especially his pants and Zoro decided that they had too many clothes on, reaching for Luffy's buttons to remedy that.

Quick as lightning, Luffy's shirt was unbuttoned and pulled off his arms, leaving his skinny chest and torso open to the air. Zoro threw the shirt away and leaned down, kissing his captain's neck and shoulders, moving down his body until he was kissing the young man's chest. Zoro flicked his tongue across Luffy's nipple, earning himself a noise somewhere between a giggle and a gasp as the young man squirmed under him, his sensitive skin hardening under the attention it were getting. He swirled his tongue around the peak a few times, pressing and sucking lightly before trading to the other one and Luffy was soon pressing his chest up into the man's face, a few moans slipping out of his mouth. The swordsman carefully took the peak of flesh in his mouth and nibbled on it a bit, rolling it between his teeth and Luffy jumped, excitement and a bit of discomfort coming out of the action.

"Zoro…" Luffy whispered, his grip tightening in the man's hair. "That's…that's…uh!" Zoro's hand cut off Luffy's comments, palming his hardening length through his shorts, the rubber man's hips bucking up into his, spurring on the swordsman's own erection. The green haired man smiled, suckling Luffy's chest as a sign of his gratitude that he was being so arousing. It was hot, seeing how unraveled his captain was becoming in such a short time. The green-haired man then carefully started biting Luffy's skin, scraping his teeth across muscle and kissing the places he was leaving love bites. "Zoro! Zoro! I want to try!" The young man insisted, tugging on his lover's shirt.

Zoro vaguely understood what he wanted and sat up, detaching his mouth from Luffy's chest and untying his bandana to pull his shirt over his head. Coming back down bare-chested, Zoro rested his weight on his elbows, trying not to crush Luffy (even though it wouldn't matter to someone made of rubber) and letting the young man do what he wanted for a little while. It was only when Luffy attached his mouth to Zoro's chest did the swordsman realize that what he wanted to try was specifically what Zoro was doing to him a few moments earlier. His hot tongue flicked out, licking and tasting his skin, swirling around his nipples as they copied Zoro's own movements from Luffy's chest. It was ticklish, his nerves sparking from the contact. Zoro huffed as Luffy opened his mouth and started nipping at his right pectoral muscles, probably feeling it tense under his ministrations. And then he tried to mimic Zoro's bites…only way too hard.

"Ow!" Zoro hissed, pulling away as Luffy's teeth dug into his pec. "You bit too hard!"

"I did?" Luffy asked, his eyes wide. He hadn't meant to hurt Zoro; he was just trying to make him feel the same things that he was feeling himself.

"I'm not a piece of meat, you bonehead!" Zoro rubbed the aching skin to relieve some of the passing pain. It was already fading but it had been a little unexpected, even from Luffy.

"I'm sorry! Let me try again!" Luffy apologized with a few kisses to the swordsman's neck. "I won't do it that hard again!" Zoro looked down at the rubber man, but all he could see was a mess of black hair. It had hurt a little, but Luffy really hadn't meant it, so he wasn't mad, he just didn't want Luffy's jaw breaking any other part of him, especially with all the practice it got ripping apart meat.

"Fine. But not so hard." He sighed, giving in to the young man, just like he did a lot of the time.

"Really?!" He asked as his head came out from Zoro's neck, his eyes huge and sparkly as he got a second chance.

"Yeah, sure." Luffy was just too cute and sincere to deny sometimes. Luffy scooted back down again and began licking and suckling Zoro's chest, light and carefully so that he didn't bite him again. Zoro sucked in a breath when Luffy's tongue flicked across the peak of his nipple, the other hand wandering to press the other one, causing zings of pleasure to run down his torso right to his cock. But it wasn't enough now, it wasn't hard enough. Now that Luffy was being careful, it might not hurt to have him be a little rougher.

"You can go harder if you want." Zoro whispered, kissing Luffy's head. "But no biting." He felt Luffy chuckle against his skin, his tongue pressing more firmly onto his chest, his sucks a little harder. Zoro tipped his head back, letting the young man ravish his chest, his own hand wandering in between then to pinch and flick at his own nipples.

"Uh! Z-zoro! If you do that…I could bite you by accident!" Luffy gasped as his nipple was pinched lightly, making him jump again, his mouth needy and passionate against Zoro's chest.

"Then we'd better stop because I've seen your mouth bite through some crazy shit." Zoro pulled away from Luffy and captured his resulting whine with a kiss, his hands wandering down to the raven's shorts, his fingers grabbing onto the waist and tugging sensually. Luffy jumped, his leg reflexively wrapping around Zoro's waist, the other bending to frame the swordsman's side, his knee gripping Zoro's ribs. In retaliation for surprising him again, Luffy's hands went straight to Zoro's pants, one pulling the waistband away from his hips and the other ducking inside.

"Zoro…you're big." Luffy said with a smile, squeezing his hard length. The swordsman groaned, a deep guttural sound that warmed Luffy's skin even more – knowing that he'd been the one to cause that primal noise – and pressed into the hot hand.

"Is that a problem?" Zoro asked, snaking his hand into Luffy's pants and rubbed his crotch harshly. Luffy groaned, bucking up into Zoro's grip.

"Nope!" Luffy chuckled, his laugh hitching a little as Zoro gripped him.

"You're nothing to sneeze at either," Zoro chuckled, pulling Luffy's erection out of his shorts and pushing down the fabric, until it bunched around the man's knees.

"Yeah, but you're still bigger, see?" Luffy yanked Zoro's member out and held him delicately, much too soft for Zoro to get what he was longing for. So he decided to give Luffy some ideas since he was so keen on copying Zoro for the moment.

Zoro gripped Luffy and stroked him firmly, earning him a delicious groan and a seductive arch out of his lover. Pleasure zinged up Luffy's spine, the friction of Zoro's hand against practically sinful as he stroked up and down his rigid cock. "That was cute." Zoro whispered, licking the shell of his lover's ear.

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy rose to the jab. "How about this?" And then he was the one gripping and stroking at Zoro, trying to get him to lose his cool. And Zoro almost let him do it, caught off guard by the unexpected harshness, the swordsman arced as well, thrusting his hips into Luffy's hand, wanting the friction and the firmness of his fist. But only once, and then he was under control again, staring down in that shit-eating smile that his captain had plastered on his face. "That was cute." Luffy taunted, but they were both starting to drip at this point, precum dripping out of each of their cocks.

"Oh, yeah?" Zoro shot back, yanking Luffy's leg up with his free hand and slipping off his pant leg before continuing on to the other, laying the rubber man out naked underneath him. "You're just asking for it." Zoro brushed Luffy's hand away from his groin and inched back a little so he could lean down.

"What are you-ahumph!" Luffy's question was cut off as Zoro took his erection into his mouth, pulling as much of the younger man into his mouth as he could. Since Zoro had never given a blow job before, he was careful not to choke himself and planted the head of Luffy's cock up into the roof of his mouth instead of down his throat. Luffy moaned, feeling the wetness of his first mate's mouth and shivering as his tongue licked and his lips sucked at him. Pleasure burst through his crotch, flowing up his body and pooling in his stomach, the heat flushing his body and turning his cheeks pink as Zoro teeth lightly scraped against his hard flesh. "Zoro…Zoro! That…ug! Feels so…good!" Luffy managed to choke out what he was feeling as his hips bucked, restrained slightly by Zoro's other hand pressing him down to keep him from going in too far. It was satisfying to Zoro to know that he could make Luffy come undone so quickly, reducing the strong and nearly unstoppable man in front of him to a quivering mess as he sucked on his cock, his tongue licking and pressing wetly against him. Luffy bucked again and the corner's of the swordsman's mouth quirked up as Luffy called his name, the erection in his hands hardening just a bit more with every suck. But the blow job was only part of Zoro's plan and his other hand came up to Luffy's mouth, pressing against his bottom lip to get his attention.

"Suck." Zoro ordered, taking Luffy out of his mouth for just a moment before kissing the head of his cock and licking at it again. Through the haze of his arousal, Luffy heard the command and grabbed Zoro's hand with both of his own, pulling three of his fingers into his mouth and sucking on then sensually. He didn't know why he was doing this, only that Zoro wanted him to and he didn't want Zoro to stop what he was doing down below, but it wasn't long before the swordsman gently pulled his hand out of Luffy's mouth and out of his grip as well, bringing it back down to his crotch. Zoro let go of his lover's erection with his lips, breathing heavily now that his mouth was free, and then returned it to Luffy's groin, kissing his thigh and licking his cock while his hand traveled down further.

"I'm going to put my fingers inside of you, 'kay?" Zoro informed the younger man. Luffy opened his eyes (which he had closed at some point) and glanced down, seeing Zoro's face disappear below his body, only his green hair poking up.

"O-okay!" Luffy gasped, missing Zoro's mouth on him, but he wasn't going to be disappointed long.

Zoro pressed his tongue against the raven's anus, wetting the area firmly as the dexterous muscle skated around the opening. He could feel Luffy clench, unused to the feeling, but excited nonetheless. It kinda tickled, but then that tongue applied pressure to his entrance and wriggled _inside_ , dragging a long moan out of the rubber man, his toes curling as delicious tingles feathered up his balls and cock. And then there was something else inside of him. _Zoro's finger!_ Luffy felt the finger wiggle inside, starting to spread him apart. It didn't hurt, but it did feel strange…but it wasn't a bad sort of strange…more of a this-is-going-to-get-good strange. Luffy tried to relax as Zoro slipped his finger insdie up to his second knuckle and then the third, moving around and then started to thrust in and out slowly. Luffy groaned again, enjoying the strangeness as it turned into hot pleasure, his knees bending and tensing as the heat in his groin started to burn bright. Zoro's free hand came up and pushed the rubber man's leg over his shoulder, making him more comfortable and Luffy moved his other leg all on his own. Once Zoro was sure that one finger was alright inside of Luffy, he softly pulled almost all the way out and then inched a second finger along with the first. A small ache made itself known intimately and Luffy tensed up a little, but Zoro had anticipated this and started licking and sucking at his skin, bringing back those tingles and had the raven moaning again as he pushed in and out. Luffy's body opened up to the intrusion faster than the swordsman would've expected, but that might be due to his Devil Fruit powers. Luffy stretched everything else about himself, so why not his intimate places as well?

A third finger quickly joined the other two, the ache returning momentarily and then subsiding just as quickly. With his ass occupied, Zoro's head popped up to suck at the younger man's erection again, still thrusting into him with his hand as he opened up his snug opening. Luffy was a mess again, his hands fisting in the sheets, his mouth open and breathing heavily, sometimes letting out breathy moans or softly spoken curse words as Zoro reached in deeper and deeper. And that's when Zoro hit something inside of Luffy's ass that had ecstasy slamming into his spine, up to his head and whitewashing his vision, the pleasure forcing all other senses into the background as Luffy rocked onto the fingers inside of him. He howled and then bit his lip as that fire pooling in his groin spiked, a spat of cum shot out of his member and onto the raven's stomach.

"Found it." Zoro chuckled against the rubber man's erection, watching his lover arc and twist, his heels digging into the swordsman's back as his toes curled once again.

"What was _that_?" Luffy panted, blinking as his vision started to return after the violent bodily reaction.

"I rubbed your prostate. It felt good, right?" Zoro got his answer as he pressed into that spot again and an almost electrical charge of raw stimulation ran up Luffy's spine again.

"Yes!" Luffy gasped, clenching his ass to keep the green-haired man's fingers there just a little longer…

"Luffy…I need you to do me a favor." Zoro said, detaching him mouth from the raven's cock.

"What…?" Luffy panted out, still lost in the feel of the swordsman's tongue and his fingers inside of him.

"I need you to suck my cock." He stated frankly, starting to sit up, carefully pulling his fingers out of Luffy's ass. The young man groaned at the loss, the uncomfortable and exciting feeling replaced by an emptiness he didn't care for. But Luffy sat up anyway, rolling onto his knees as Zoro scooted back a little and finished slipping his pants off and dropping them on the floor, taking the swordsman's erection back in his hands. Luffy leaned down, resting on his elbows and kissed the tip of Zoro's cock before opening his mouth and engulfing him. The green-haired man hissed at the contact, loving the feel of Luffy's mouth, the brush of his tongue and the slight scrap of his teeth as he carefully pulled more of his length into the hot orifice. Zoro rested his hand on Luffy's head as he licked and sucked at his hard flesh, his hips pushed him just a little more into his lover's mouth. "That's it, get it nice and wet."

"Oka." Luffy said, his mouth humming around the swordsman. Zoro groaned, feeling the vibrations from tip to root, the pleasure zinging up his spine. The rubber man felt him tense, and smiled around the dick in his mouth, humming again as he swirled his tongue around Zoro's erection. _If he keeps this up-ah! I'm going to cum!_

"Ah-Luffy!" Zoro pushed against the raven's head with his hand, getting him to back off.

"Why'd you pull out?" Luffy asked, his breath heavy, his mouth red from being filled.

"Because I was going to cum." He replied, trying to reign himself back under control.

"Isn't that the point?" Luffy asked next,

"Yes, but I only wanted to you suck me off so that I can enter you." Zoro answered, emphasizing his point by grabbing the raven's shoulder and pushing him onto his back again, his other hand grabbing the man's knee and yanking his leg back around his waist. Luffy got the point and wrapped his other leg around Zoro as well, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, I get it!" He chuckled, bringing his hands up to pull Zoro into a hug.

"Are you sure?" The swordsman whispered, kissing Luffy's neck.

"Yep!" The raven giggled as Zoro's hair tickled his ear.

"Are you sure about this too?" Zoro's asked neck, grabbing his member and lining it up with Luffy's entrance.

"Yes." Luffy replied, kissing the side of Zoro's head. "I've been waiting all of Skypiea for this!"

"Yeah, I know." Zoro sighed, thinking of the several times that Luffy had tried to jump him while they caroused through the Upper Yard and Angel Island. "Well, here you go." And with that, Zoro pushed into his lover.

It was tight and hot as his head slipped past that first ring of muscle, Luffy's walls clenching and drawing him in bit by bit as Zoro sank into his body. Luffy arched a little, half pulling away and half pushing back, frozen in the same spot. Zoro felt massive as he entered his body, still huge by normal standards, but he _felt_ so much bigger that it was hard to think about anything else as his cock pushed up into his ass, slick hot and eager. Zoro groaned, thrusting softly, almost all the way in and Luffy gasped in shock as more of his was spread open, squeezing his legs tighter around his lover, unconsciously pulling him in even more. A few moments more and Zoro was flush against Luffy's ass, fully seated inside the raven, hands digging into the sheets of Nami's bed, staring down at the young man trembling beneath him. Luffy's eyes were screwed shut, his breathing uneven, but his face was smoothing out as he got used to Zoro being inside of him, he just had to concentrate on controlling his breathing, suppressing the expected roiling in his stomach – akin to nausea. The longer Zoro was inside of him, the more it faded, he just guess his body was just used to expelling things from his ass rather than having something shoved up it, but he was getting used to it quickly, and just thinking about Zoro's cock inside his body was enough to spark the heat still running through his body.

"Does it hurt?" Zoro asked, coming up to look Luffy in the face. He didn't know how sex worked with someone who had a rubber body, but Luffy didn't seem too inconvenienced, even if he was stretching a part of his body that wasn't normally stretched.

"Not…really…I'm just….getting used to it." Luffy wanted, wiggling around a little bit as he adjusted to something big being in a place that normally held very little. Zoro was hard, and even if there was little pain (thanks to his rubber body) it was still weird and uncomfortable to say the least. Zoro groaned as the tightness pulled at him and his arms tensed around Luffy, slapping his other hand down on the mattress.

"Don't…move…so much." He breathed out, trying to control himself until Luffy had gotten used to him, but feeling _inside_ him and his little wiggles…it was testing his iron control to stay still. "You're tight."

"Oh my god…you feel even bigger…!" Luffy said, astonished that Zoro could even feel bigger even after holding him in his hand and his mouth to boot! And he wanted to feel what it was like to have Zoro pounding into him, like his fingers had just a few minutes ago, so he wiggled again, trying to get Zoro to move.

"Luffy!" The swordsman hissed, struggling to hold still.

"Zoro…move…" Luffy whined, pressing into his hips. "That's an order!" Zoro huffed at his impatient lover, but grateful that he was ready to go.

"Aye, aye, captain." He growled, pulling himself out of Luffy slowly until only the tip of his cock remained inside before pushing back in. Luffy groaned, feeling the pull intimately as Zoro started to move inside of him, gently and slowly. It was a raw sort of thing, being taken by another man and even if Luffy didn't have anything to compare it too, he knew that he'd only feel this way with Zoro. His fingernails dug into Zoro's shoulders as the pace picked up a bit, both of them getting used to the feel of each other's bodies. The swordsman's cock was hot and heavy inside his body and the raven's ass was tight, almost sinful in the way it clutched Zoro's erection, the friction just perfect as he slid in and out. Luffy's mouth fell open, his head dropping back as he arced and then curled up, giving Zoro a different angle to thrust into, making it easier for the older man to deepen his rhythm. Those carnal tingles were back, sparking from their connected bodies and running up Luffy's spine and torso, setting his skin on fire. Zoro felt it too, the heat of his body flushing his skin, the brunt of it pooling in his groin as he grabbed Luffy's legs and hooked them over his shoulders, deepening his angle once again.

"Zoro…Zoro…Zoro! Ah! Ah!" Luffy's voice was getting louder and louder with each thrust, causing the swordsman some concern since they were supposed to be at least a little covert. They were having sex in the girl's room and what if some random person out for a pee or something heard them (however unlikely that would be)!?

"Luffy! You have to be quiet!" Zoro shhhed his lover.

"But who's going to hear us?" Luffy, arching into Zoro's hips, wanting him to go harder and faster.

"You can't be this loud when the others are onboard!" Zoro reminded the young man.

"Then this is a good time to be loud!" He argued, "Because I get to be loud, just this once!" Luffy gave Zoro the hugest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen (because Luffy was probably stretching them with his Devil Fruit powers) and the swordsman's bossy demeanor retracted just a bit.

"Fine." He huffed, "But you have to remember that you can't be loud when the others are here."

"I promise!" Luffy's signature grin stretched across his face and he chuckled. "Shi shi shi!"

Just as they started to pick up on a rhythm between their two bodies again, something screamed outside, causing both men to freeze and stare at each other, startled stiff as the odd call of a huge South Bird interrupted them.

"GIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" The bird called. Both men stopped what they were going: Zoro driving deep inside Luffy and staying there and Luffy cutting off his groan, turning it into a yelp as his body tensed up in suprise. They held still for a few moments, the cry of the bird startling both of them and then in a rush if wings they could hear all the way inside the ship, the South Bird cried on more time before all outside sound faded away again. Soon, all they could hear was the creak of the ship as she gently moved with the sea. And that's the moment that Luffy burst into laughter, breaking the silence loudly.

"Hey, Zoro…you went more _ridged_ when the bird cried. Startled?" Luffy teased, having felt the movement inside his body.

"S-shut up!" Zoro retorted, blushing. "You were startled too! You clamped down so hard I almost came!" He started thrusting again, trying to leave the embarrassing moment behind and get back the sexy atmosphere they'd had until the stupid bird hand interrupted them. Luffy, caught off guard a second time, yelped again as Zoro renewed his efforts and pushed into him, thrusting in and out even faster than before. It was almost too much – the friction, the heat, his cock – but it still wasn't _enough_ yet. It was almost, but not quite. Luffy started pushing back with his hips, starting to get desperate for that _enough_ when Zoro hit _that spot_ again, the shock even more forceful this time now that a cock was up his ass.

"Ah! Ah! AH! Zoro, you're – ah!" Luffy's voice hitched and the swordsman chuckled at him, knowing that he'd hit the right spot and kept going in at that angle. Luffy was starting to come undone, the pleasure slamming through is body as Zoro continued to hit his prostate, continued to send that violent pleasure up all the way to his skull. It was unbearable – it was enough. The rubber man had to screw his eyes shut and concentrate on not coming, not wanting the pleasure to end so soon. He tried to calm himself down a little, tried to even out his breathing but he couldn't do it that well, the cock up his ass and the tingles crashing through his veins was too hard to ignore. He was on the brink of either falling down into a void with nothing but pleasure or getting shot up into the sky with it. He didn't care which, as long as Zoro was the one who took him there. The swordsman was groaning above him now, the same pleasure Luffy was feel coiling in his stomach, sparking across his skin.

Luffy cracked his eyes open, prying one of his senses away from the violent pleasure pounding into him to see Zoro leaning over him, all those muscles he conditioned every day bunching and flexing, his raw strength that crushed their enemies relentlessly into the dust, completely focused on him and him alone…and well, it was incredibly sexy. Luffy growled, the animal side of him pleased at the sight of the man sweating above him, reached out and grabbed Zoro's head, bringing him down for a rough kiss that nearly folded Luffy in half. Their tongues duel, pushing back and forth, first in Zoro's mouth and then Luffy's and the swordsman continued to pound into the small man, his huge hands coming up to grab his hips and bring the raven onto his cock even harder. Luffy had to give up the kiss to shout, Zoro's cock sawing across _that spot_ , sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body, blocking out everything but the feel of his body and the sound of Luffy's own voice filling the room. He was close…so close! If Zoro kept that up he was going to cum – hard.

"Zoro! Zoro! I'm…I'm going to-" Luffy could barely managed a word, let alone a whole sentence as the swordsman thrust into him, his cock even harder than before.

"I know." Zoro panted, feeling the lover start to clench around him, his hand coming up to stroke his neglected cock, earning him an almost pained groan. "Me too." Zoro could feel his orgasm coiling in his balls, almost ready to burst and shot itself into Luffy's hot body, but not until the younger man came, he wouldn't let himself go until Luffy was shouting his name in ecstasy while coming. He didn't have to wait long. The green-haired man struck that spot perfectly, sending Luffy spiraling down into pure pleasure, his cock exploding, cum shooting onto his stomach, covering Zoro's hand as he continued to pump it, his back arcing and his ass clenching tightly around the swordsman.

"Zooorrroooo!" Luffy screamed, his voice seeming to rise up into the quiet Skypiea heavens, his grip tightening on Zoro's back, his nails digging into hard muscle as he came violently. "Zoro! Ah! Zoro!" That seemed to be all the rubber man could say, and that's all Zoro really needed to hear and the tightness he'd been pounding into suddenly became unbearably in Luffy's release, and Zoro lost it as well. He thrust into Luffy once…twice more and came just as hard, the heat in his balls sending spurts of hot cum deep into Luffy's ass, coating him violently as Zoro groaned and cursed.

"Aw, fuck! Luffy!" He hissed, his hips still bucking, his over sensitive cock overwhelmed with pleasure as he emptied himself into the rubber man. Luffy felt the wetness deep inside him, felt it fill him up and then slip out as Zoro continued to move in and out of him, the swordsman's cum spilling out of his ass and running down his thighs and butt.

 _Well, I guess that's one way to get my name up to the heavens…but I don't think this is what ten year old me had in mind,_ Zoro thought as he started to come down from his high. Luffy was already starting to go limp in his hands, the rubber man's chest heaving in the passing euphoria of coming and Zoro soon followed, sliding out of his body with ease. The green-haired man flopped onto the bed next to his lover, spent for the moment, his own breathing heavy from exertion. Luffy moaned and rolled over to him, cuddling into his side, resting his head on the older man's shoulder, his body still trembling in the aftermath of their coupling. Zoro's hand came up and curled around the smaller male's shoulder, pulling him closer until Luffy's was practically lying on top of him.

"Zoro…that was…that was…amazing!" Luffy breathed, his voice full of awe a huge grin stretching across his face. Zoro smiled at him as Luffy curled up, the glow of orgasm making him sleepy.

"Yeah, it was." The swordsman replied, feeling the same, his eyes starting to slid shut.

"Let's do it again!" Luffy asked eagerly, even if his body wasn't quite up for it yet. "I want to top!"

"Not a chance." Zoro shot back, taunting his captain.

"Hey!" Luffy pouted and glared. He held up a fist. Zoro sighed, knowing exactly what Luffy was thinking.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They chanted, pumping their fists and then revealing their choice of weapon.

"Damn! I lost again!" Luffy wailed.

"Should've picked Rock." Zoro chuckled.

"Again!" Luffy challenged, holding up his fist again.

"Just how many times are we going to do it?" Zoro asked, surprised that Luffy was quickly becoming energetic again so soon after coming.

"Until I win!"Luffy said, sitting up.

"That could be forever."

"Just do it!" Luffy snapped. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"I win." Zoro stated, holding up Paper to Luffy's Rock.

"Damn it! Again!" Luffy wasn't giving up. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"I win."

"Again! Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"I top the next four rounds."

"Dammit all!" Luffy growled, frustrated that he could kick asses like nobody's business but he couldn't seem to win a stupid game.

"Don't worry," Zoro said, sitting up to kiss Luffy's cheek. "It'll be good." He licked the shell of the rubber man's ear and dove down to suck and bite his neck, surprisingly ready to go, before pulling Luffy back on the bed to cash in his victories.

…

The night had passed faster than either of them had wanted and the pair had some quick work to do to get Nami's and Robin's room back together before the crew got came back to the ship. Luffy was nearly boneless as he made up the bed to how it looked before they messed it up and Zoro had gone to wash the sheets and hang then out to dry, having stolen Ussop's Breath Dial to make the process go faster. Even made out of rubber, Luffy was still a little sore and it was hard to move quickly, but he managed just fine – the urgency and terror of getting everything back into place a driving force for him to get moving. Nami would be furious and he did not want to be on the receiving end of her terrible fists.

It was at this time, early in the morning and half asleep, that Luffy had a fantastic idea…and it was one that Nami would _love_ because it involved _gold_ and she would be distracted. It also involved a giant snake, but who cared about that? They were going to be rich! Everybody on Skypiea might hate them for stealing, but they were pirates after all…and they were going to be rich pirates! Luffy called to Zoro down on the shore, holding up the Breath Dial to the sheets.

"Hey, Zoro! I had a great idea!" Luffy yelled, his signature smile on his face that Zoro could made out even in the dim hours of morning. The swordsman smiled, seeing Luffy so happy and waited to hear what he'd schemed up this time.

…

Gold stolen from the giant snake, running from the Skypieans done and on the Going Merry, Nami leaned over and looked at the two idiots sitting on the deck in front of her hard, her gaze boring into their souls as Luffy and Zoro tried to keep their cool. They'd cleaned everything up, replaced the sheets, washed and dried the dirty sheets before folding them up and putting them away and they'd made sure that all trace of their _activities_ had been erased from the room, that's how much they feared Nami's wrath. But the witch was looking at them like she _knew_ what had been going on, like their mere presence tipped her off. The two men sweated under the pressure of Nami's gaze, waiting for the verdict uncomfortably. After a few long moments of near unbearable silence, the navigator straightened up.

"You're hopeless." She sighed, and then she turned on her haggling charm. "I can rent the room out to you every once in a while…for a small fee…" She smiled evilly, knowing that she'd caught her idiot crewmates in their shenanigans. "100,000 Beri a night…with 300% interest."

"No way. Too expensive." Both Luffy and Zoro instantly turned her down, admitting that they had fooled around in her room.

"Then I'd better not catch you drinking our booze stash or scarfing down any of the food in the storage room when you're in there." Nami said, turning smartly on one heel and starting to walk away. Zoro and Luffy's spines shot ramrod straight in terror as Nami figured out their plan.

"Can she read minds?" Luffy whispered, staring at his navigator suspiciously, his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.

"Beats me." Zoro said, his face wearing the same expression. Up on the kitchen balcony, Robin was smiling, amused at how Nami was putting the pair through the screws, enjoying the entertainment. The rest of the crew was enjoying it too, having caught wind of the idea what they'd done last night, and were giggling on the upper deck. Sanji was really the only one in the know (Ussop and Chopper still in the dark, but delighted that Luffy and Zoro were in trouble for _something_ – they'd figure it out at some point) and gave the moss-head a leering glare as his beautiful Nami put him in his place. Zoro glared back, ready to pummel the lovesick cook until Luffy jumped into his lap to take a nap. Plans thwarted, Zoro settled down as the ship started to leave Skypiea, taking her crew – led by Conis and Pagaya – to Cloud End where they'd leave the sky and head back down to their world.

"Nice work, Ms. Navigator." Robin said, as Nami joined her by the kitchen. "I think you scared them quite well."

"That won't stop them for too long." The woman sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Good god, I can't get those images of the two of them out of my head."

"Comes with the territory I guess." Robin shrugged. "But I can tell you it was fun to plant the idea into Luffy's head, and the swordsman seems to be happy about it."

"So you're the one who started this mess?" Nami gave Robin a pointed look, but she was still smiling. If she could wrangle some money out of those two then all the better for her.

"Possibly. But they're the ones that made it messier." The black-haired woman pointed down to the two man who'd passed out almost instantly on the lower deck.

"Tell that to the sheets." Nami joked. "But at least they cleaned them. Otherwise, I would've hung them out to dry." The two women chuckled as their next journey got underway, letting the captain and first mate take a much needed map before they left the heavens behind for good.

End

A/N: And there yo go! I hope you all enjoyed that little smut and stayed tuned in the future for more fics that go along with Island Hopping! See you all later!


End file.
